The present invention relates to the field of speed indication and speed measuring devices, more specifically, a device configured for use in publically displaying the speed of a moving vehicle.
Tailgating is defined as a first moving vehicle following a second moving vehicle too closely thereby increasing the risk of a rear end collision. Tailgating can occur inadvertently when drivers do not realize they are following a vehicle too closely. Tailgating can also occur because of aggressive or reckless driving and, depending on the mental state of the following driver, can escalate into dangerous situations.